powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder
: A staff-like transformation device wielded by Shou Ronpo which doubles as a rifle. It is also capable of utilizing Kyutama. It can also be used as one of Shishi Red Orion's weapons. During the fight with Don Quervo, Shishi Red Orion lends the Ryutsueder to Sasori Orange. Modes Ryutsueder Staff.jpg|Staff Mode Ryutsueder Rifle.jpg|Rifle Mode History During a period of time when the Rebellion was still in the process of looking for the Kyurangers chosen by the Kyutama, Shou Ronpo devised a method to utilise the auxiliary Kyutamas for transformation purposes as well, hence the creation of the Ryutsueder. However, due to the incomplete state of the Ryu Kyutama, his transformation had a time limit, which would be a major hindrance in his battles. As Shou along with the rest of the Kyurangers gathered to face Ikargen and Mardakko, the Ryu Kyutama was completed thanks to the energy generated from the main 9 Kyutama, allowing Shou to transform into Ryu Commander, a complete version of his Ranger form, thus removing the time limit completely. Transformation 1= |-| 2= To transform, Shou inserts the Ryu Kyutama into the mouth of the dragon head, making the Changer announce the name of the Kyutama. He then closes the dragon's mouth, shouts (for Ryu Violet)/ (for Ryu Commander), pulls the trigger of the staff and slams the tip into the ground to transform.https://youtu.be/TNpZr3CmXss Special Attack To attack, Ryu Commander converts the Ryutsueder to Rifle Mode, then holds the trigger until he closes the dragon head on the Kyutama. He then pulls the trigger to initiate the attack. Summoning 1= |-| 2= After transforming, to summon the Voyagers, Ryu Commander opens and closes the dragon head, then pulls the trigger. Afterward, he is wrapped around a giant Kyutama that becomes his cockpit. Combination 1= |-| 2= To combine his and two other Voyagers into RyuTeiOh, Ryu Commander opens and closes the dragon head once again to initiate the docking sequence. To combine the Voyagers into RyuTei KyurenOh, Ryu Commander opens and closes the dragon head yet again to initiate the docking sequence. Finishing Strike 1= |-| 2= To activate a finishing strike, Ryu Commander converts the Ryutsueder to Rifle Mode, then closes the dragon head on the Kyutama. He then pulls the trigger to initiate the attack. *Standalone Finishers: ** : Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder that takes the shape of the Ryu Voyager and charges at the enemy. *Group Finishers: ** : Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ** : Ryu Commander performs a supercharged energy attack with the Ryutsueder alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Notes *The Ryutsueder resembles a combination of 's as well as 's . Fittingly, its ability to utilize Kyutamas is similar to the Veno and Dark Visor's usage of Advent Cards. **Its finishing attack is similar to the Strain Doom blast of 's . Both of these are purple weapons with dragon styled heads that are required to "bite" something in order to initiate an attack (in OOO's case Cell Medals). *Shou Ronbou's transformation call for his transformation into Ryu Commander, " ", comes from a Japanese phrase meaning , which in turn was derived from a similarly written idiom in Chinese and Vietnamese. This echoes Ryu Commander as being the "complete" version of Shou's ranger form. **In Korean (if the Hanja is converted into Hangeul), Hwalyongjeomjeong (화룡점정) means "the dragon's anger really has a point". This is in reference to Shou's will to fight evil for a cause. In this case, Shou saving the universe from Jark Matter. **This may also be a reference to the Pokemon move "Dragon Ascent" (the signature move of Rayquaza). Appearances **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' "1st Period: Morning Assembly" **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father'' **''Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo Throughout the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} Category:Arsenal (Kyuranger) Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers